Roleplay Anyone? List and Rules
by Shy Rebel
Summary: So I lied. This is not really a crossover of Naruto or Harry Potter (though I am willing to roleplay either). This is just a roleplay request. :) Inside are rules and what I will play. Anyone want to?


Hey, wanna roleplay? I know, I know, normally roleplay requests on fanfiction are rare, but I thought it was worth a try.

IMPORTANT: Right now, I'm kinda in the mood to do the type of roleplay where we just pick a theme, maybe briefly discuss the plot, make a pretty basic OC (if I don't have a detailed one already made), and begin. I really want to just get started because I _really _feel like just roleplaying, you know? :)

* * *

><p><strong>The All-Important Key<br>** =I will definitely rp this, yay! I'm pretty excited~  
>Sure, why not rp this? :)<br>To be honest, I'm not really eager to rp this, BUT I bet you're a great rper, so I'm sure that we can make the plot enjoyable. Ask and I'll say yes~  
>I'm not really sure how to roleplay this with the plot or ending in the fandom so we can do AU, like high school or something, or you could let me know any ideas. Note: any fandom subject I am perfectly okay with doing AU, it's just the marked the ones are where it's more likely necessary.<br>I haven't seen a lot of this series but enjoyed it so far or I haven't watched or read this in a long time so I can't remember everything perfectly, but would still love to rp it.  
>()=Crushes<p>

Additional Notes:  
><strong>-<strong>A lot of the crushes say, 'it depends on my mood'. This is because I don't really have OCs premade, so I'm flexible, plus I like a lot of the characters from that fandom. Feel free to let me know if you prefer playing any certain crush for the rp over the other characters.  
><strong>-<strong>Also, FOR PEOPLE WHO LIKE TO RP ORIGINAL: With originals, I like to rp with my OCxmy crush (as in I create the crush for my OC, you rp it.) and vice versa. Or we could do my OCxyour OC (if your OC happens to be a guy, which is rare.). Either is fine.  
><strong>-<strong>Lastly, if anyone wants to do an AU where the fandom characters are sucked into our world, or our OCs are sucked into their world instead of, you know, our Earth, I would happily say yes to that as well.

**The List-**

Anime/Manga  
><span> Naruto Shippuden and/or Akatsuki (Depends on my mood)  
>Attack on Titan (Depends on my mood)<br>_ Kuroko no Basketball_(Still depends on my mood :P)  
>Free! Iwatobi Swim Club (Rin or Nagisa)<br>___NANA_(Depends on my mood.)  
>School Rumble (Harima, Imadori, or Hanai)<br>Samurai Flamenco (Masayoshi Hazama or Hidenori Goto)  
>Nagi No Asukara (Hikari or Kaname)<br>Death Note (L)  
>Mirai Nikki (Keigo)<br>Fullmetal Alchemist original or Brotherhood (Alphanrose, Edward, or Ling)  
>Lovely Complex (Otani or Maitake)<br>Kimi ni Todoke (Ryu or Pin)  
>Angel Beats (Noda)<br>Any other suggestions by you are welcome!

Books  
><span>___The Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus Series_(Depends on my mood)  
>Maximum Ride (Iggy or Ratchet)<br>Cirque du Freak Series (Darren or Steve)  
>Demonata Series (Grubs)<br>Twilight Sega (Depends on my mood, but probably going to be a werewolf)  
>Harry Potter series (Neville or Draco)<br>The Maze Runner (Newt or Minho)  
>The Outsiders (Depends on my mood)<br>Any other suggestions are welcome!

TV Shows I'm too old for but are fun to play for sentimental value ;P  
>Zoey 101 (Michael or Logan)<br>Drake and Josh (Drake or Josh obviously)  
>Suite Life on Deck (Zach or Cody)<br>Avatar the Last Air Bender (Sokka or Zuko)  
>The Legends of Korra (Bolin or Prince Iroh)<br>Any other suggestions are welcome!

Original  
><span>_ RivalxRival  
><em> TeacherXStudent  
>IndianXCowboy<br>PirateXRoyalty  
>AngelXDemon<br>Guardian AngelXHuman  
>KidnapperXVictim<br>BullyXVictim  
>Mystical or Supernatural CreatureXHunter for Creature<br>Mystical or SupernaturalXHuman  
>Best FriendxBest Friend Brother<br>NeighborXNeighbor  
>Therapist or DoctorXPatient<br>Modern Day RoyaltyXPerson from Outside World  
>Summer Camper TeenXCamp Councilor<br>Celebrity (made up celeb)X Normal Person  
>AlienXHuman<br>Teen battling obesityXPersonal Trainer  
>And anything else you can think of!<p>

* * *

><p>Quick Note:<br>**-**I am hard to anger and easy to meet a compromise with. These aren't set in stone.  
><strong>-<strong>And also, if you suggest something that might cause drama but is a little taboo, I'm not going to cringe or call you gross. I'm open minded, so feel free to speak your mind. I'll do anything once~

Limits  
><span>**-**Cursing, sex scenes, gore, it's all fine. It's even encouraged to have mature aspects, but never required.  
>-The roleplay can have mature romance scenes, but it cannot <em>just <em>be lemon stuff the whole rp because I end up getting bored.**  
>-<strong>I have nothing against it, but I'm simply awkward at rping yaio and yuri as well as love triangles. I can always try though.  
><strong>-<strong>I can't do bestiality. Other topics are fine, even if I do not approve of them in real life, in a roleplay it may make it interesting.  
><strong>-<strong>I'm not good at writing girl seductress type characters for originals, it's just too far from who I am haha. Slightly flirty is fine though.  
><strong>-<strong>If you have any limits, I'll be happy to abide by them.

Length  
><span>**-**Okay, so my length reaches. Just because I'm naturally fairly detailed, I can't write anything short such as one-lines. I can match the length of a short paragraph all the way up to four hundred words per side. Whatever legnth you have I will generally match.  
><strong>-<strong>You do not, under any circumstances, have to write as much, besides a short paragraph. I get carried away sometimes. You can if you want though~  
><strong>-<strong>If possible, most of the time keep the girl and guy side even. After all it's not very fair  
>to just work hard on your OC's side but not my crush's. Thanks~<p>

Frequency  
><span>-My frequency ranges. I can be in the mood to roleplay and reply several times a day, or take up to four days, even a week, if busy. However, it most often is on the quicker side, but not always. It depends on how much I need to write too.  
>-If it has been over three days, feel free to message me to ask what's up.<p>

Writing Style  
><span>-I roleplay in third person or first person, and aside from originals, I'd be playing your OC's crush and my OC.

Grammar  
><span>-I'm not very strict on this one. Text talk won't really work for me, but as long as you are trying, it's all good.  
>-I do use text talk for certain writing terms as you can tell (rp=roleplay, OC=Original Character, OOC=Out of character). My bad, and if it gets on your nerves, let me know and I can try to do better.<p>

Characters/Spotlight  
><span>-Honestly if your OC is a Mary Sue, that's fine. I won't rp a perfect character because flaws are important to me, but if you want to yourself, it really doesn't bother me.  
>-If your character is out saving the world and my character is doing something pointless like watching TV, that's also okay actually. It doesn't bother me as long as you put even effort for both sides. Plots and drama are always fun though, so sometimes I may want a piece of it.<br>-Your OC can be as detailed or as simple as you'd like, mine vary.

OOC-ness and Power Playing  
>-I'm not really strict, but trying to stay in character is always appreciated. When I make an OC, the biggest part is her personality. When the character she likes is just completely off, that sort of makes it difficult. Just try your best.<br>-Power playing is okay if it's a mistake or is very light, but of course don't do it heavily or on purpose, please :)

Crushes  
><span>-Occasionally, as you can see, I only have one crush option for a certain fandom. If this happens, my apologies, I won't adjust to a different fandom character.:(  
>-If you create a guy OC for the fandom I only have one crush in, I could use him as my OC's crush though. I get that it's a lot of effort so you may not go that route, and I understand that.<br>-Also, I'm not big on the whole 'in the series this person already is dating someone, so you have to choose someone else'. I get where you're coming from, and I can always adjust, but often when I rp, I at least sort of veer from the plot.

Plots  
><span>-I know some people hate having roleplays planned and want to just start, and some hate going freestyle. Me? I like both, so I'm fine with whatever.  
>-Unless you ask for a plot, I'll assume you just want to start without planning so I will, but sometimes I offer ideas too.<p>

Leaving the RP  
><span>-Look, I'll admit it: I've left before without saying anything. I am really working on it nowadays though and haven't for a while.  
>-I'd really appreciate it if you let me know if you wanted to drop the rp or start over. That is never a problem for me, and I won't ask questions, just wish you luck~<p>

Outside of RP...  
><span>-I'd loooove to be friends with you outside the roleplay and just chat on the side! If you don't want to, let me know, but I'd love to get to know you.

Where to Contact me  
><span>-Contact me here, or you can message me and ask for my email. :)  
>-Sorry, no Deviantart or Tumblr accounts here!<p> 


End file.
